


이해하다

by Kanajii



Category: Monbebe, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, M/M, Rich Yoo Kihyun, Top Im Changkyun | I.M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanajii/pseuds/Kanajii
Summary: A boy named Kihyun is severely disabled and, in his parents' opinion, needs someone to look after him, but Kihyun thinks he doesn't need anyone and therefore tries to make the boy's job more difficult.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Jung Wheein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. 一

I stand in our large entrance area and wait until my parents finally leave the house. "Do not be silly, Kihyun. And do not ignore the staff." Said my father sternly and then left the house stressed. His and mother's luggage carriers followed him. Mother came up to me, hugged me, and kissed my forehead. "We will be back soon" she smiled and followed my father outside. I just stand there. I mean, my parents are kinda shit so more why father than my mother but both don't care about me or... they care too much about me. I don't like that.

"Are you coming?" Asked me, my housekeeper. I stood there for a while, but then went to her and followed her into the room. I sat down on the chair and heard that she puts books on the table in front of me. I took one of them and gently ran my fingertips over the cover. "Mathematics..." I muttered under my breath. "Exactly. You will deal with that now. Your teacher said you need practice in it," she told me, but then I heard the doorbell ringing. "I will be right back," she said and left the room. I took the top book and started reading it, while I heard strange footsteps in the hallway.

Wheein then came back into the room and sat in front of me. "Who's here?" I asked, looking up slightly from my book. "A boy because of the job," she replies to me and I made a slight fist. "Are you okay?" She then asks me and I nod slightly. I push the book aside, take my tablet and stylus to me. "What job? Are my parents looking for a gardener?" I mumbled and then started doing math. "No, your parents are looking for someone to take care of you and learn and things like that," she replied immediately and I felt that she was smiling slightly. "I don't need anyone to take care of me. My parents are wrong," I murmur and play with the prick in my hand. "But unfortunately, you do not have to decide that, Kihyun." she said and sighed. "You've known me since I was born, do you think I need help?" I said a little sourly because it makes me really angry that my parents thought, just because I'm blind, I'm too stupid to do anything, but that's not true. "I can't decide that, Kiki," she sighed. "And judge either," she added quickly. I got angrier and got up. "Stop calling me Kiki! You know I don't like that!" I hissed and left the room angry.

I walked slowly towards my room and tried to calm down until I heard these footsteps again and then a friendly "Hey ~" I held my breath for a moment as I had to listen more carefully, but I didn't know that voice. I turned around and had my head in the direction where I heard both. I lean forward slightly to smell his scent, but he smelled foul. I snorted contemptuously and quickly ran in the direction of my room.


	2. ニ

"Yah! Wait!" He sighed and ran after me. However, I just went on quickly, into my room and from then on, I started to ignore him. I open my window and sit on the windowsill in front of it. I enjoyed it again and again to feel the wind in my face and how it blows through my hair.  
"I'm Im Changkyun." This boy reports again and thus destroys my calm. "And you are?" He asked but I didn't answer. "Go to Wheein," I said only. "Am I your Woofwoof or hers?" He asked and I raised my eyebrows. Who is this guy? Why do my parents allow a ten-year-old to take care of me?  
"Mine. Now go," I replied annoyed. "What's wrong with you?" He asks. "Go, or I'll call my parents," I growl, since I really don’t feel like it anymore. "Does that mean you're firing me?" He continues to ask. I bite my lower lip because I would like him to go and best not to come back, but there is also the possibility that he is really a good person and may not treat me like a completely disabled person. So, I get up, walked past him, and ran to Wheein. For me, she is like a second mother.  
Knowing that she would be in the kitchen now to make food for the animals, I ran there. I ran against her, then hid behind her and listened for the boy to follow me. "What's going on?" She asks me and I could hear some amazement in her voice. "In my room... there was a boy..." I mumbled and continued to listen. "He's the one who should take care of you," she explained. I briefly listen again to whether I hear him. When I didn't hear him, I went into the living room, took one of my books, sat on the couch, and started to read. "Where are you...?" I heard the boy softly. I ignore him and keep reading my book, but I couldn't concentrate on the book because I'm more focused on the boy. I hear him walking through in the house and also roughly where he was. "Hello? Who has such a damn big house?", I heard him and it sounded as if he was desperate. I had to giggle quietly until I heard a clink and shortly afterward a 'fuck'.


	3. 三

I was terrified by the noise and then called my housekeeper. "Wheein?" She came running immediately.  
"What's up?" She asked me. "What was that noise?" I asked, putting my book down. "What sound?" She asked. "Something broke. Maybe one of Mother's vases," I thought. "I'll go check it out." I nodded slightly, waited for her to go, and then followed her.  
I heard that she was probably cleaning up the broken glass and she said to the boy that it wasn't that bad. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms. "If mother hears about it, she'll never give you a job again," I growled. "Are you going to tell her?" He asked, startled. I had to grin and wanted to go back to my book, but then a big hand held me back. I immediately broke free and turn angrily to him. "Don't touch me again!" I growled, walking a few steps away from him. "Don't do this to me, please...", he asked me quietly. "Get out of here. I don't need a protector," I said only then, and shortly afterward I heard him sigh. "I can't..." he murmured softly. I stopped for a while before going back to the living room. I heard this guy run after me and then sat next to me. I just took my book and stroked it again to read it. When I noticed how this guy was watching me all the time, I stopped reading. "What...?" I grumbled. "Never watched a blind man read?" I asked annoyed. "Uhm...no," he murmured. "Hm," I grumbled again and read on. "How's that?" He asked suddenly and curiously. "Reading or what the book is like?" I asked, and stopped reading. "So... I don't want to be rude, but I mean being blind," he said, and I fisted my hands lightly. "Close your eyes," was the only thing I said. "But how do you know it's the same?" He asked, and I snorted. "I'm blind, not stupid," I grumbled. "But when I close my eyes it's dark. Maybe you see something like white. Maybe you can see colors, but you can't describe them." He said. I got a little angry, took my book, got up, and left. "No. Wait, please..." he murmured and I stopped. I kept repeating in my head that he could be nice and I should give him a chance. "I'm sorry..." he said softly.

  
_As I said, I wanted to give him a chance, but I couldn't make it that easy, and I want more that he finally leaves._

  
"Just get out of here. I don't need you." I said more annoyed and just went on. "But I need this job... " he said quietly and followed me. "But I don't need you," I said only. "Obviously," he replied, which only made me angrier. I turned to face him and made an angry face. “My parents think I can't take care of myself, just because I'm blind. But they are wrong. So leave me alone. I don't need you," I said through clenched teeth and then went a little faster. "Have you ever been outside?" He asked and followed me on. I hate this guy. "We can do something together," he went on. I sighed annoyed and stopped. "Yes, I was and no, we can't do anything together," I answered him. "I mean with friends or something. And clearly, we can do something~" I heard his friendliness and it just made me angrier, again. "Have you ever done anything with a blind man?" I asked annoyed and turned my head in his direction. "Nope, but I'll learn," he said and I snorted. "How much do you get for this job?" I asked. "Way too much," he replies. "If you hate me now," he added. I would have rolled my eyes, shouldn't have forgotten how it works and walked closer to the guy. "Do you think you are the first one that my parents hire for this job?!" I hissed and my head was lowered a little, after all, I didn't know how big he is. "You're neither the first nor the last. I don't need anyone, and I certainly don't need a protector!" I shouted angrily, put my book on one of the dressers in the hall, and then called for my dog. "Bom!" I heard how she slowly came to me and also how the guy wants to start talking again. "Maybe I'm neither the first nor the last for the job. But I'm by far the best." Then he laughed softly. "And do you know why?"

_Nope, but I don't give a shit either._

  
"Because I won't treat you like a Severely disabled person or a terminally ill person. You don't need anyone? Fine, then I'm not your watchdog, I'm your friend," he decided. I sighed softly.

_He's kinda cute, but also stupid and I don't need him and I don't want him here either._

  
I crouch close to Bom and stroke her head. "May I stroke him?" He asks and I nod slightly. I hear how he starts to stroke her.

  
_If you only knew... If you only knew that my parents would also buy me 'friends'. Why don't you just leave me alone...? You're just after my parents' money anyway. I'll get you to leave, be aware of that._


	4. 四

"So where do you want to go?" He asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. "How about eating ice cream? Do you like ice cream?" He asks me further. "It depends on which ice. I don't tolerate milk and I try to eat and live mostly vegan." I replied and go into my room. I open the wardrobe and feel for the labels. My parents sorted them and made small engravings on the board so that I could read what kind of a garment it is. I only have black or white clothes because it always fits together so I don’t have to worry.  
"Uh... Uhm... there is no milk in the fruit ice cream," he murmured perplexed and stopped a little further away from me. I take out a shirt, pants, socks, and a hoodie.  
"Why so scared? Never met a vegan Korean? Who's blind too?" I ask as I pull my clothes out. "No, I didn't, but it doesn't matter. They also have vegan ice cream. It's really a great store," he said and I could hear that he smiles. I said nothing and just changed my clothes in front of him. I take off my shirt and put on my new one, take off my sweatpants and putt on my jeans, I put the hoodie on, but then slips my blindfold, I immediately held it and re-tied it very tight. I didn't take it off because I don't like it if someone can see my eyes. "But you should leave out the hoodie. It's almost thirty degrees. You will die," he says to me. I'm thinking, actually, nobody is allowed to tell me anything, but then I really took off my hoodie. I put on my socks and shoes. When I'm done, I walk towards the door, and normally there is no one, so I bang against Changkyun. Bom barked a little too late, but Changkyun caught me. I heard Changkyun's excited breath. He also seemed to be startled too "You are in my way..." I said slightly annoyed and push myself past him. I went to the entrance area to get Bom up her harness. Changkyun probably stayed there a little longer, because I didn’t hear his footsteps as they got closer until a little later. "How old are you?" He asked while I was busy getting Bom ready. "What do you think?" I asked, slightly annoyed by his constant questions. "Wheein, I'm going out now!" I informed my housekeeper and then went outside with Bom and Changkyun. "Have fun ~" said to us, or me, Wheein afterward. Since I've done the harness for Bom, I've felt someone is staring at me and this feeling doesn't disappear either. And since I'm only traveling with Changkyun, only this one can do it. It makes me nervous, I mean ... just because I'm blind, you don't have to be staring at me all the time. Sure, I don't see it, but I can feel it and I hate it. "Maybe fourteen... he asked and I snorted. "Me and fourteen..." I murmured incredulously. "I'm seventeen," I snorted.

_Me and fourteen... What is this guy thinking of me?! I'm not a damn kid!_

"You're seventeen?" He asked in astonishment and I got angrier. "And you? Thirteen or what?" I hissed. "Almost," he laughed, which somehow only made me angrier. "Sixteen," he answered my question. I only nod slightly. "Where's this ice cream shop now?" I ask, still quite angry. "It'll take a while. Half an hour because it's in the center of town," he replies. Suddenly, however, I only felt scared and walked very slowly, and I started to tremble. Changkyun seemed to notice because he was going to me. "What's going on?" He asks gently. "I've... I've never been to the city..." I muttered under my breath, tightening my grip on Bom’s tight line. "Then it's time," he says gently, and even if I'm afraid of the city, I still hate this guy.

_How can he be so positive? I don't understand him._

"I don't know..." murmured I quietly, but continues slowly. "You will like it," Changkyun said only. Sure - I just thought.  
I kept going until Bom suddenly barked and stopped. So, I knew that there was a lane directly in front of me, which I could see from the many cars, but of course, I don't know where exactly the lane starts. So, I stopped and wait until I hear something like the traffic lights clicking, but the only thing I heard was the cars. Annoyed I gave a "Tz" by myself. "Boy, I don't hear anything," I hissed. "What? Oh. I'll tell you when it turns green." I nod slightly.

_I will surely still die if I travel with him more often._

"Now it's green," he said, and I started walking. But I was getting more and more nervous. All these noises... I just couldn't rely on my hearing at the moment. It's really not a nice feeling. "All right, you get used to you," Changkyun suddenly says calmly to me, which is why I was startled. I know Changkyun did his best to give me security, but he didn't make it. Suddenly someone ran against me. I stumbled back and then onto my butt. "Don't you have eyes in your head, Asshole?" Changkyun snarled at the guy who was running against me. "Should he take off his stupid blindfold," the man said only and went on. Changkyun wanted to help me up, but I just pushed him away and stood up alone. I don't need anyone - I thought and then went on without a Bom. I hate being dependent on something, but unfortunately, I really need aids because this time I hit someone and fall to the ground again. Frustration came up to me. I get up again and take Bom again. What did Changkyun do? I didn't know exactly, but I felt his presence and occasionally hear his footsteps, which I'm pretty happy about.


End file.
